


Already too late

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Faith, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: By the time Kyouko realized what was happening to Sayaka, it was already too late.





	Already too late

For as long as she can remember, Kyouko has always hated the month of December. Everything is reminiscent of the past she so badly wants to forget. Religion and worship surrounds her, though it’s all nothing but a lie. An old lie that should’ve burned out a long time ago. She hates these visions of hope damped by melancholy. Yet, sometimes she still finds herself slipping into the ceremonies… despite not feeling welcomed. The nameless faces bow their heads down for a moment of silence. Kyouko closes her eyes, and silently atones to everything she has destroyed, and the lives that have been swallowed up of her own doing. For not understanding just what she was signing up for when making that contract.

For setting her destiny in stone, all because she failed to see the fineprint. (Her vision wasn’t the best to begin with, but she didn’t have anywhere near enough money to afford glasses.)

She didn’t have to be here, and she couldn’t believe a word they were saying. Whether the teachings were real or not, Kyouko stopped believing in a savior ever since she became a magical girl. As time turned her more cynical, Kyouko realized that all it was was a safety nest. Imagine how exhilarating it would feel to throw your arms into the sky, screaming “It’s not my fault!”

People only thought things like that for comfort, she imagined. In the end, her father’s religion tore her family apart. They were never coming back, and it was all religion’s fault! She couldn’t take it anymore, and left the church, not knowing why she did this to begin with.

Perhaps she needed some closure. It was getting darker outside. Kyouko swung her duffel bag over her shoulder, and trudged down to the train station. She was sick and tired of homeless shelters, asking her invasive questions she didn’t want to answer. Didn’t matter if it was warmer down there. It’s not storming tonight, so sleeping by the overpass wouldn’t be so bad.

The train was here early. Sayaka stepped off, and Kyouko tried to wave at her. Instead, she only turned around to spare her an empty glare. The air grew chillier, and Kyouko buried her hands farther up her sleeves. When she got on the bus and it began moving, something snapped underneath her feet. Kyouko glanced at the ground. It was a freshly killed corpse. Two of them, to be exact. Sayaka’s empty glare made much more sense now. Sayaka must’ve done this. To think that the same girl she fought with only a few days ago, up and kicking… with a stale breath, Kyouko moved back a seat.

‘You’re so damn _stupid_ , you know that? _’_

She hated seeing this happen to Sayaka, because she saw her own self reflected in her actions. Kyubey lured her right into his trap. He can give them anything they've always wanted, but Kyouko is not sure he can give them what they really need. She wonders if Sayaka Miki realized this. Maybe yes - but it's not as if the young magical girl was going to confide in her. It's not as if they were so close or she could give or tell her anything. She thinks vaguely of the young boy for whom she has made a wish and his unknowing threats to her health. Kyouko did not really think about hurting the other girl by doing so, she just wanted her to become realistic, to make her understand that her wish would not bring her joy but only selfish thoughts - which would eventually mold into despair.

Kyouko does not really regret telling Sayaka a thing, because she’d thought that would help. Serve as an eye opener of sorts. However, she regrets to have pained Sayaka, because she knows now that this one will soon measure the extent of the misfortunes which follow the vows.

However, the girl does not know if she will be able to apologize; living alone like a stray cat that’s lost it’s family (barely remembers them either.) She wonders if she has not forgotten what it feels like to give, or to want. Perhaps it is because we have the right to only one wish or perhaps because, she knows it now, her soul has left her body for a long time already. Just like Sayaka said, she’s technically a zombie… fighting witches in the empty shell of a happy girl.

Eccentric and flowing, the cape of Sayaka Miki seems to extend to infinity before the cloudy, opalescent sky. The fabric, as fine and soft as cream, contains thousands of swords sharp and luminous.  She sheds a single tear, watching with fear as Miki fights. The world of the witch is filled with pure, blinding light. Promise of a better and holier world, he clumsily cloaks the bad memories of the past.

Beside that, the artificial light of the clock tower seems pale but Kyouko does not pay attention, she instead listens to Sayaka while keeping a detached composure in the face of the other girl's comments. She does not immediately understand the gravity of the words tinged with despair and regret. Then, when she begins to worry about the tone used by her classmate, to tell herself that something is really wrong, it's already too late. It’s much too late and there is nothing left for her to do but watch Sayaka destroy herself right in front of her eyes, spiraling out of control. The checkered tile room quivers, the lights panic, an unreal white light invades the space in the form of a tornado. Kyouko is thrown back and away from Sayaka who does not seem to react anymore. In an instant, the light floods her, invades her and makes her body disappear.

Then it is the dark and macabre forms of the labyrinths of witches that next appear.

Madoka Kaname screams with full lungs in front of this grotesque and gigantic figure who was formerly one of her best friends. Kyouko wants to scream too, to ask Sayaka why she does not listen to the words of her friend, who are sincerely sad to have to battle their own best friend.

However, she refrains from saying too much because she is not sure that her own words can calm Sayaka. After all, she did not do much more than throw her in the wheels and make her angry. She would be too angry to spoil Madoka's efforts with bad words.

The words of the girl are unfortunately unanswered, the witch remains impassive and motionless. Deaf to supplications, she listens only to the melody of the sinister orchestra she has invoked, causing a head rush.

Kyouko twirls her spear between her fingers and shots the blows, refraining from counter-attacking in the fear that it will sink the conscience of the old magical girl. If being hit can calm down the soul of the other girl, then its worth a try. If there’s any chance Sayaka can come back, she’ll take it. Sadly, things aren’t that easy. They talk a big game, wanting to bring her back and such, but they haven’t even brought the body. It’s hopeless.

The best they can do is destroy the monster..


End file.
